Keep You Alive
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Yet another CxB dad/daughter fic, only this time set when Edward and Bella return to Forks from their honeymoon. The ensuing argument leads Carlisle to take Bella aside and warn her, while promising to save her life, no matter what. Complete one-shot!


This is what I see happening when Edward and Bella get off their plane in Forks, after the honeymoon. I hope it's not too OOC, and since I love, love, LOVE writing Carlisle/Bella father/daughter fics, this is one of them! Carlisle's point of view is first. Enjoy!

--

Edward and Bella stepped off the plane, and I knew something was amiss. Rosalie had been way over anxious to get to the airport to meet Bella, though she threw in Edward's name as a second thought. I knew she wouldn't be anxious to see Bella, unless there was something going on. Something I didn't know about. Something that made me very edgy. Esme had noticed earlier and kept her arm around my waist and her other hand resting on my chest.

We all exhaled in relief when Bella stepped off the plane, non-injured, and Edward kept his arm around her waist as they walked, extremely slowly it seemed, to us. When they got close, Rosalie stepped forward, and I could see the tears in Bella's eyes. It suddenly hit me.

She wasn't going to let me take the fetus out of her. She was going to keep it.

"Oh no," I whispered with the smallest of breaths.

"What?" Esme said quickly, looking up at me in alarm. Bella rushed into Rosalie's arms as Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice looked incredulous, their jaws dropping.

"She wants to keep the baby," I said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Alice's face fell with recognition of why Bella blurred out of her visions, Emmett and Jasper looked like they didn't understand, and Edward rushed to Bella, but Rosalie held onto her with a growl.

"Bella, sweetheart, please," Edward pleaded, and she shook her head, saying,

"This is our baby, Edward, and you want to kill him? No. I refuse."

"Bella, it could kill you!" He said in agony, and I let go of Esme to appear next to him, pleading,

"He's right, Bella, we don't know what, the baby, is yet," I saw how Bella's eyes darkened with anger at Edward calling the fetus 'it', so I substituted a better word. Bella's eyes lightened a little, but her resolve was firm.

"I don't care. He's mine," She turned towards Edward and accused, "You were the one that wished for a shotgun wedding, out loud, Edward! You told me you wished I was pregnant! Well, now you've got your wish."

"Not like this, Bella, we'll adopt or something, just, not like this," Edward murmured, stroking her face. She smiled a little at his touch, and Rosalie hissed,

"You're not touching Bella, or the baby, either of you,"

"Babe, let's talk," Emmett said quickly, grabbing Rosalie and dragging her away. She cursed and fought him hard, but he took her out to the car, murmuring quietly to her. Alice flitted to Bella's side and said anxiously,

"Bella, I can't see you with the fetus in the way, he or she is blocking me, I can't even tell you anything!"

"I don't care, Alice, because I'm strong enough. I can, and will, see this baby through. I will." She said firmly, glaring at all of us. Jasper stood next to Alice and touched the small of her back, feeling Bella's firm resolve.

"Jazz, can't you do something?" Alice cried, and Jasper shook his head, saying,

"I've already tried. She felt me trying, but I can't force her to do anything, Alice."

Edward looked directly at me, knowing a few drugs could put Bella right out, and she wouldn't feel a thing, wouldn't notice until she woke up that the fetus was gone. His thoughts conveyed that much to me. I barely nodded once, but he got the message. Esme saw our little exchange and guessed what was going on in our minds. She glared at us both and stood by Bella, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"Bella, we won't force you to do anything. If you want the baby, then all of us," She glared at Edward and I again, and continued, "will help you stay alive. I promise." I had resolved to get the fetus out of Bella, but with Esme against it, my resolve crumbled, and Edward knew it by the frantic glance he shot at me.

"Bella, please," He whispered, taking her hands and looking at her with tortured eyes. "I can't stand to see you in pain again,"

"That's why we've got a local doctor," Bella said jokingly, trying desperately to lighten the atmosphere. No one laughed.

"Let's go home, we can discuss this more privately," I said lowly, looking around and seeing concerned gazes from curious people.

We all started back towards the car, and I glanced at all of them. They got the message and walked a little faster, though Edward was the most reluctant of them all. I thought directly to him, 'Edward, go try and convince Rosalie to change her mind. I'm sure she's got Emmett on her side by now,' Edward nodded and walked fast, and Bella watched him go with pain in her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt him, Carlisle, but I have to do this," She whispered, and I wrapped my arm around her tiny shoulders. 

"None of us understand why you feel like you have to do this, Bella." I said quietly, trying to hide my own pain in my voice. Bella, perceptive as ever, looked at me in concern. I almost laughed in exasperation, here she was, ready to die for something growing inside of her, and she was concerned. About me, not herself.

"Rose does. I see your point, all of you, but I can't. I just can't let you murder him. It's my choice, Carlisle, you don't need to suffer for it too,"

I stopped, and turned, facing her and putting my hands on her shoulders. "What you do affects all of us, Bella. We are a family now; you are my daughter. I care about you. I love you, Bella, we all do. No matter what happens, I will stand by you, as will the others," I said firmly, letting the truth ring in my voice so she wouldn't misunderstand. So she couldn't misunderstand.

"I've always thought of you as a second father, Carlisle, and I love you too, I love all of you, and love is the reason I need to do this. I love him, or her, already, Carlisle, with all of my being, just like I love all of you, like I love Edward."

I finally saw her point of view then, and realized that if I were in her shoes, I probably would be doing the same thing, since I wouldn't be a practical doctor if I were in her shoes. I'd be a scared human, scared of my vampire family trying to take away my child. I almost growled at the thought of anyone trying to take my children away.

"All right, Bella. I won't try to take your baby away. But I want you to know," I said quickly, looking her straight in the eyes and saying, "I will do my damnedest to save your life. No matter what."

"I know, Carlisle." She said, a little sadly, and then perked up, saying, "But it won't be necessary, because I will live through this. I'm strong enough to give birth. I am." Her words were strong enough to believe, for now. I pressed my lips to her temple and sighed, saying,

"I can believe that." For now, I added silently, knowing that later, when the fetus was doing God knows what to Bella's body, I would question her strength, and everything else.

Together we walked back to our family, a murderous look on Rosalie's face, who was tapping her foot impatiently. "You didn't dare talk her out of it, did you?" She snapped, grabbing Bella's arm as gently as she could. I didn't let go of Bella, just narrowed my eyes at Rosalie until she let go with an angry growl.

"Ease up, Rose, he didn't try to talk me out of anything!" Bella snapped back, and Rosalie looked shocked.

"He didn't?"

"No," Bella said coldly. "He only wanted me to know that I could make my own choices, but he was going to do, and I quote, his damnedest to save my life. He also wanted me to know that he loved me, and that he considered me to be his daughter." She added, and Rosalie deflated. I was frozen in shock, as was the rest of my family. Bella had never been known to mince words, but it was a little hard to believe that she was standing up for me, when I could do so by myself.

"I'm sorry, Bella, Carlisle," She said apologetically, and I knew she meant it. A smile crossed my face and I said quietly,

"Thank you, Bella." She just grinned at me and then ran to Edward, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Edward."

"As I love you, my Bella," He said, chuckling. Their lips met as I appeared at Esme's side.

"That was a very sweet thing for you to do, Carlisle," Esme said, caressing my cheek. I turned my head to press a kiss to her palm and pulled her close, breathing,

"I did it for me, and for all of us."

"I know, that's why it was so sweet," She replied before I captured her lips with mine.

"Let's go home," Bella said happily, and we all climbed into our cars, knowing that it wouldn't be long before the next family argument started over Edward and Bella's baby, and we all wanted the happy atmosphere to last as long as possible. Even Rosalie.

--

The end! I hope you liked this little short story I wrote in under 20 minutes, and thanks for reading! Let me know if I did okay! :) Adios!


End file.
